customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Be My Valentine, Love Barney (SuperMalechi's Version)
Be My Valentine, Love Barney is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 26, 2000. Plot It's Valentine's Day and the kids are making valentine boxes. A mysterious card arrives in Barney's valentine box, which he explains is from The Queen of Hearts. With a little imagination, Barney and the children head off to visit her castle. They meet The Queen of Hearts and explore the castle. From making silly rhymes and flowers to butterflies, lollipops and decorating valentine cookies, there's fun in every corner. There's even a surprise Valentine's Day party organized by The Queen of Hearts, where Baby Bop and BJ meet up with the others. The group gets dressed up nicely and they have loads of fun. Barney and the kids give a card they made to The Queen of Hearts, which she enjoys. Back at the Treehouse, Barney gives the kids some Valentine cards. Poems: Roses are Red Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *The Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) Songs *Barney Theme Song *The Rainbow Song *Just Imagine *Castles So High *Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day *Roses are Red *Silly Sounds *Laugh with Me! *What Makes a Flower So Pretty? *Five Little Butterflies *If All the Raindrops *The Friendship Song *Ring Around the Rosie *London Bridge *The Having Fun Song *Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day (Reprise) *I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *Airing on PBS. *The Barney costume from "Barney Live! in New York City". is used. *The Barney voice from "Let's Show Respect!". is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "The First Day of School!". is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Let's Show Respect!". is used. *The BJ costume from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". is used. *The BJ voice from "Let's Show Respect!". is used. *Production for this video took place in August 31-September 2, 1999. *With a production code of 624, this video was the final project in which Dennis DeShazer served as executive producer. *This video marked: **The final Barney project in which Richard C. Leach served as the executive in charge of production. **The first Valentine special in the Barney franchise. **The first time an episode or home video was rescored by a different music director prior to release. As evident by the screener, Bob Singleton scored the video first, then Joe Phillips rescored the video. **The final appearances of Kristen and Jill. **The only time Kristen appeared with Jill and Stephen with glasses. **The only appearance of The Queen of Hearts. *Carol Farabee the actress who played The Queen of Hearts in this video, also did the voice of Baby Bop in Imagination Island. *Besides a different music director, the screener also featured the Season 4 version of the "Barney Theme Song" and a different recording for the Rhyming Machine. *On the coloring page for the DVD of this video, Riff and BJ were in a hot air balloon. However, Riff wasn't in this video because he was not introduced yet, at the time. *On February 14, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Valentine Adventure (along with Barney's Magical Musical Adventure). *The Arrangement for "Just Imagine" done by Joe Phillips would later be used in Barney's Christmas Star, but with Christmas sounds. *The Arrangement for "If All the Raindrops" done by Joe Phillips would later be used starting in Season 7. Full Video Category:SuperMalechi's Barney Home Videos